


i’m crawling back to you(r bed)

by keepyourkiwi



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, a lot of metaphors and shit about seasons, frat boy au but it gets deep, frat boy jake, frat boy lee heeseung, frat boy niki, frat party songs used a lot, so are taylor swift songs, the non con scene is not between any main characters and is only a brief part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourkiwi/pseuds/keepyourkiwi
Summary: “no way he’s a frat boy.”sunghoon finally finds the perfect guy. except he breaks the one rule sunghoon and his best friend made at the beginning of the semester: no frat boys under any circumstances.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	i’m crawling back to you(r bed)

**Author's Note:**

> my first enhypen story! and my first story back on this account!! that’s crazy damn. 
> 
> okay let me reiterate once again. there is a noncon scene in the story, but it is not between any of the main characters. no one is injured, and it is not explained in any specific detail. i will put a note in the story for when the scene starts and ends, so that anybody that doesn’t want to read it doesn’t have to. 
> 
> that being said here are my official notes lol:
> 
> \- i am in no way that knowledgeable on frat/college life, but i have some understanding and the internet/media does wonders. so please don’t come in here looking for a true depiction on frat life and/or college life.  
> \- it’s not set in america but it’ll be set in an american school/korean school hybrid system. i’ll try my best lol. i’m basing it mainly off mine and my friend’s experiences with the help of kdramas.  
> \- the title is from all my friends by snakehips! i asked my friends for the quintessential chill party song and this was unanimously chosen. if you haven’t heard it i suggest you do!  
> \- the characters are slightly aged up and some of the ages are tweaked around a bit. so the ages should look like this.  
> sophmores (19 - 20): heeseung, sunghoon, jay, and jake  
> freshmen: (17-19): jungwon, sunoo, niki  
> every other character, you can just infer their age with the use of honorifics and grades.  
> \- most characters do participate in underage drinking and smoking (of course unless they’re 19)  
> \- i use a lot of symbolism and metaphors about different seasons when it comes to characters. none of it is real, it’s just the way i took to describe some characters.  
> \- taylor swift music is mentioned a lot. you need to give her a try if you haven’t already.

the universe must have loved sunghoon dearly at one point. 

the winter longed for a boy to be a perfect representation of it, so they must have carved him out of the ice they gave to the earth seasonally. they must have waited for the sun to be down, and for the moon to shine brightly as clouds quietly crept it and obscured it’s vision. in the witching hour, while the moon was still distracted, winter chipped at the ice until the boy was perfectly made. then, right at dawn, the freezing wind blew the boy in the direction of the universe as he took a part of the cold with him.

at least that’s what his parents told him.

if the winter had loved sunghoon so dearly, why had he been cursed with such a fate?

to crush on a frat boy?

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to get this small prologue in before beginning the story. leave a comment if you’re interested of have any questions! kudos are also greatly appreciated! this is my finals week so it might be a couple days before i can update again. for now communicate with me on anything hehe <3


End file.
